1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an antenna detaching-proof rotation idling device, and especially related to such a device suiting mobile phones for preventing detachment at will by a user after the antenna is assembled in the factory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The antenna of a usual mobile phone mostly uses a helical coil as a main element for transmitting and receiving signals. Taking the fixed antenna of a mobile phone as an example, the helical coil and the metallic connecting seat at its lower position are installed in the interior of a plastic rod by any of various manufacturing procedures, then a rod like standing upright antenna is formed. Thus the antenna rod can be assembled on the top end of the mobile phone through a connecting section provided on its bottom.
After an antenna of a conventional combination structure is manufactured in the factory and handed over to a user, it is in a completely non-protected state. That is to say, a user can rotate at any time in a direction opposite to that along which the antenna is locked, and then the antenna will be detached from the antenna seat. Since a mobile phone is a communication instrument for taking with one at any time, it is very common to see the situation of detachment or loosening of this kind. of antenna by rotating in such an opposite direction, no matter the user is doing it for fun because of boring or doing it on purpose. But if the antenna assembled on the housing is detached and assembled frequently, a problem of bad receiving of signals will be induced to affect its receiving capacity quite large; it is even possible to burn down the electric circuit board if it is seriously affected.
The object of the present invention is to provide an antenna detaching-proof rotation idling device; after being locked on a mobile phone in the factory, the antenna will be in a rotational idle state if no tool is used but the antenna is rotated with hands. This can prevent possible damage to the mobile phone caused by frequent detachment and assembling of the antenna.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention has a metal guiding needle installed in the central bore of an insulating piece in a loose state. An electric circuit board can be welded to the top end of the guiding needle, and the lower portion of the guiding needle is exposed a given length. The insulating piece can be assembled into a connector in a tight connecting state; the connector can be connected with the antenna of a mobile phone with a tool. After the abovementioned elements are assembled, a sleeve of the antenna rod is connected with the electric circuit board during ejection shaping to render the central guiding needle to make idle rotating when the sleeve is rotated.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and other features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.